1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a wearable device and more particularly, to a battery-replaceable wearable device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology of mobile communication advances in recent years, mobile communication devices have been developed to provide more and diverse functions. Because of the trend of the market and expectation of the consumers, wearable communication devices (e.g., smart watch, etc.) are drawing more and more attention. The so-called smart watch is a multi-functional watch having communicating, counting or other functions. Under the circumstances that the smart phones currently on the market have become saturated, compared to the smart phones, the smart watches have advantages of being lighter and compact, and user may directly wear.
For considering of cost and space, generally the battery of the smart watches is mostly irreplaceable. When the smart watch is operated and used after a long time, the power of the battery of the smart watch may be rapidly consumed. In general, the smart watch has to be taken off to be recharged, and it is time consuming and inconvenient. If the battery cannot be recharged at once, the user may not be able to use the smart watch, thus may feel awkward.